Between a Rock and a Hard Place
by VirgoLee
Summary: Roxy and the Winx's lives are put on hold and changed forever because of a witch with bad intentions. But how are the wizards involved? Do they mean well or harm? What does all of this have to do with Roxy? And in working together, does Ogron realize that Roxy maybe more than just an ally to him?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**This whole concept of a drug and the way of curing it is not mine! The original idea is by Roxy Fan 4 Ever! Her books (****A Flowers Dream, Spiffy,**** and ****Spiffy 2)**** are the original portrayers of this Idea! I will be changing a few things though, some are obvious, and some are not so much. Please, read her's, they are fantastic fanfics and I recommend them 100%.**


	2. Chapter 2

Normal, and Not so Much

**Roxy's P.O.V**

"Artu! Shut Up, ugh, really?" I groan under my bed sheets. Artu has decided yet again to turn himself into an alarm clock, _**that's set for 5:00 on a Saturday.**_

"Alright, alright, geez, gimme 2 secs." I mean, seeing how his barking will only persist as long as I don't feed him, what choice do I have?

After 20 minutes of stumbling, bumping, and groaning, I manage to get Artu fed and quiet. I was planning on going back to bed, but I guess it's pointless since my real alarm is set for 5:45. Oh well, at least I am in my own house and not the Winx's apartment. I love those girls with my whole heart, but sleeping in their apartment is like trying to sleep in a bouncy house; you just don't.

"What should I do now Artu? T.V or laptop?" I ask him playfully.

As a response, I get a sneeze, and some drool on the floor that I will have to clean up when I get the chance to feel like it. I felt good though, happy and content with life, the only thing wrong was the Wizards of the Black Circle, but even they couldn't dampen my always perky mood. It's funny battling them because no matter how many insults they through I'm still as happy as ever. And it **really **pisses them off. But yeah life is going pretty well for me, and I'm a pretty happy girl.

(This is the 'not so much' part that was in the title)

**Ogron's P.O.V**

"Damn that stupid thing to Hell!" I scream as the radio just came on full blast with the happiest sappy song ever.

We are on the sewer floor, sleeping on and in what little bedding we have. It's not much but we really don't need a lot to be at least a little bit happy. This 'residence' though is unfortunately not ideal for us though considering we can't store food or water here. Because of this we are forced to steal fresh produce and eat it right there. It works for a week or so, until the vendors start noticing which is why we've almost completely stopped. It's hard because we all are literally starving. We weren't poor before, but the money has been spent on magical/non-magical medicines for Duman.

"Why don't we just break it? Get rid of it perhaps? Oh, maybe we can even give it to Duman as a chew toy!" Gantlos said with each passing option sounding more hopeful.

"Because -A- It's screwed into the wall, and -B-, this keeps us updated on our mission and it can help us find out the Winx's mission too." Anagan cut in.

I sigh and look at Duman's sleeping form. For the most gothic and 'misunderstood' of us all, he looks really helpless in his twitchy sleeping form. Of course he is helpless now considering how sick he is. He hasn't woken up in at least 24 hours and it's starting to worry me. This wouldn't be happening if I had not taken the opportunity to snatch Roxy at the train station while I had the chance.

We are all pretty sick to be honest though; Gantlos is so cold he feels like an ice cube, while Anagan has been coughing up blood and black goo for the past few hours. I've been getting fevers so high that I get delusions. In fact, I'm experiencing one right now, there are black demon like creatures in the corner, taunting me to call them out, to talk to them in front of everyone. They call my name over and over again, taunting me even more by talking nonchalantly about forbidden snippets of my past.

I had not noticed my eyes were closed, nor did I realize I was moaning and whining like a puppy being beaten. I only noticed this when I came too. I feel a cold, clammy hand on my cheek and someone shouting my name. I am lying on the hard ground, but cushioned by the fancy sheets we all stole from rich bar whores. I'm finally able to identify the owner of the troubled voice, Gantlos.

"Ogron, Ogron wake up! Come on man get up, come on! Can you hear me?" Gantlos shouts/asks in my ear hysterically.

"Yeah I can, just had an episode, I saw them again." I say, not bothering to open my eyes.

"It's alright. Sleep, I have a feeling we'll all need our energy tomorrow."

"I really hope you're wrong, I really, really do." I moan and put a hand to my head. I've never had this much pain from one illness before.

"Damn you're fever is stupid high." Anagan says honestly before hacking up his lungs, almost making sick twisted music as it coincidentally matched the rhythm of Duman's whimpers.

But just then my eyes goes berserk as I see triple vision and lose my head, I don't know what I'm saying, it's like I am outside of my body watching all of this happen on a blurry triple vision camera. I faintly feel my lips moving and the hunger pangs in my stomach become so powerful and harsh that I feel myself lurch forward and vomit up what looks like blood. I put a hand over my stomach and let myself scream. After the mess is over I feel sleepy and weak, then my mind goes back to normal.

My comrades are at my side like I knew they would be, but I can't thank them since I'm too busy shivering to say anything now. God I am in hell. But I can't give up everything now just because I'm ill, I must be there for Duman and we must complete our mission.

"Dude stay still, no one is going anywhere." Anagan tries to coax me to sit still.

"Well that means no progress is being made."I counter as I sit up.

Gantlos sighs and I feel bad for him. Gantlos is a man who either tells you about how he feels so bluntly it's hurtful, or he'll keep a feeling stored in his chest until he's on his death bed, which can't happen because he's immortal like the rest of us. Unfortunately he chose the latter when it comes to his feelings with Duman. On occasions like this though it's nice to see him comforting Duman. I know how he'll play this out, he'll whisper his confession into Duman's ear, and he'll wake up, and slap him for being a coward and only telling him when he's in so much pain and misery he wants to kill himself. I wish there was a way to sort things out with them; it's hard to see them only ever be sort of happy because I know if they gave each other a chance and didn't focus on envying each other, they would be the most jovial people we know.

Gantlos is now sitting next to Duman with his knees to his chest and his is using them as a rest. He looks so empty….

He almost reminds me of someone injected with spiffy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews Please!**

**Ogron's P.O.V**

To me there are two sides to every day, including this one. On the bright side, Duman's illness seems to have stopped worsening, on the bad side; we barely have any magic, like at all.

We have come up with a plan however, surrender to the Winx, and deceive their trust. Yes we will stoop as low as backstabbing and double crossing to get revenge. It's all worth it though, every single time we've been beaten into the dirt by the fairies then and now will all be forgotten, because we will finally have our revenge.

"Well, you seem to be doing better." Gantlos says

"Yes I don't believe I am vomiting up my digestive system anymore, nor am I seeing as many dirty little demons in the corner." I smirk

Gantlos ignores my sarcasm and walks up to the still moaning Duman and presses one of his ice cold hands to his cheek; such an intimate gesture for such a 'tough' guy. But the cherry on top is the way Gantlos lets Duman's head rest on his shoulder, but Gantlos is always facing him, so the mouths are just mere inches apart.

Just to embarrass the guy, I give him an arrogant, yet sarcastically intimate pout and blow a kiss to nobody in particular. I burst out laughing at his blushing cheeks; I literally fall over and feel tears in my eyes from laughing so damn hard.

Anagan comes over and observes my maniac laughter and gives Gantlos a puzzled look. But Gantlos just shrugs and says

"Don't worry he's just being an asshole like always."

"Well that is just unkind!" I declare in a fake hurt voice.

"Look smartass one of these days I'm gonna sock you in the jaw."

"On which one of one of these days, I mean there are plenty of days to choose from, I mean seriously it boggles my mind on how you made a decision to punch me in the jaw on one of these days, considering the fact that there are 365 days in a year alone that's just damn near impossible to chose from." I say with a cheekily smile before running like my ass was on fire away from Gantlos.

I look over and see Anagan running next to me with a smile on his face. We stop once we think we've run far enough away from 'the Hulk'.

"So why are you in a good mood?" Anagan asks

"Because in just a few weeks we'll rule the world, I am no longer vomiting up my stomach, I don't see those creepy bastard demons anymore, and Duman's disease isn't worsening, all in all I am a happy man." I declare before going to make my assent from the manhole into the light above.

**Roxy's P.O.V**

"Hey girls, wanna go to the Fruity Music Bar, I'm bored." I ask

"Sure, it would be nice to get out of the shop for awhile." Bloom says before the rest of the girls agree.

As we walk to the bar, I notice the nice day.

"I think I'll sit on the beach for awhile. It's a nice day." I say

"So Rox, you gonna show off your body, finally let us see what you look like underneath the chunky hoodie?" Stella gives me puppy eyes.

"Stella, you now damn well this hoodie isn't the only thing about me that's chunky. You also know that I never take of the hoodie in public, that's just nasty. It's why I hate my fairy form, there is no coverage." Say like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

The other girls roll their eyes but thankfully drop the subject. We arrive at the Bar, and while most of the girls get dressed into bathing suits I and Bloom just go sit out on the beach. There we just laugh and talk about nothing in particular. But then big, sweaty trouble comes. Beach boys, slightly sun burnt and not as toned as they wanna think they are, come up to us walking either like their ego is too big to deflate or they just got kicked in the balls.

"So, you here alone?" One

"Yes and we'd like to keep it that way." I snarl and step in front of Bloom.

"I wasn't talking to you Pinky. I was talking to your friend." He says trying to advance. Bloom clings tight to my shoulder as pigs surround us.

"Yeah well now you're dealing with me bud, piss off loser!" I spat

"Aww you want some attention too? No problem, I wanna see you curled into a C over my D, if you get what I mean." He says giving me the most disarming smile he can muster without a mirror. His 'boyfriends' 'oohh' and whisper things like 'does that burn sting'.

"Cool, because I wanna see my hand curled into a fist, hitting your face, if you get what I mean." I say, mocking his smile

"Bitch please!" He yells before trying to give me a sloppy left jab. I block, with my left and punch with my right fist right in the nose.

He squeals, covers his nose and yells for his friends to get outta there and get him a beach towel to debloody his nose.

Bloom squeals from behind me and gives me a sweet, thankful embrace.

"Thank-you so much Roxy! I owe you one." Bloom shrills gleefully.

"No problem, anything for a best friend." I say with a smile.

Just then the rest of the girls and boys come out and gaze upon my bloodied fist.

"Oh my god what happened?" Stella asks with a shrill much less cheerful than Bloom's had been.

Bloom retold the whole thing in a much grander version than what had actually gone down, but it's not like I plan on calling her out for it, she makes me sound amazing when I am really just a worthless street scrap.

After Bloom was done telling the tale, we all laughed at my violent tendencies, made a fire and had a few bottles of beer. Musa had just started playing a song but then we hear cackling, evil and demonic cackling.

"Oh what now?" Bloom asks worriedly.

"Oh what, you don't remember us?" Said a voice that reminds me of a snake

"The Trix!" Everyone but me shouts in unison.

"No need to get so worked up Bloom; we only want your boyfriend there." Said a white haired woman that reminds me of medusa

Maybe it's a habit of mine to help those in danger, but what I did here proves that I am insane. I lunge in front of Sky and yell.

"Stop! Just stop, whatever you want to do with Sky or anyone else here, is going to have to be substituted by me. "I state firmly.

"Well then, I can't argue with a willing moron, normally morons at least have the smarts to fight back." The white haired witch insults before grabbing me and teleporting me away from the sobbing Winx and freaked out specialists. Am I scared? Yes. Was this a bad idea? Yes. But did I have a choice in the matter? That answer can be a yes or no depending on which one the Winx girls you gravitate most too.

I am teleported to this weird small room that could be anywhere in the universe. I smell something strange, almost like blood and burnt food. They tie me to a chair and survey me carefully before setting down three syringes of strange liquids besides my chair.

"Oh relax you pussy, this is just a tranquilizer." Said a purple- frizzy haired one.

I feel the liquid entering my arm through the needle and it almost immediately takes effect, for in a matter of seconds my body goes numb and the world just fades away…


	4. Chapter 4

**Roxy's P.O.V**

I stir in my chair as I gaze around my small room. The Trix clearly have no intentions of letting me go just yet.

"Ugh finally you're awake!" Said the frizzy haired one from earlier

"Now Stormy it's rude to show impatience in front of a guest." Said the white haired witch

"Wow your name is Stormy? Your mother must have really hated you." I taunt.

"Oh a feisty one, I can't wait!" said a third witch in the corner

Before I could come up with another clever taunt, Stormy walks up to my chair with a syringe in her hand filled with clear, bubbling liquid that reminded me of Sprite. She shoves her hand under my shirt and massages my breast as she pushes the syringe down into my neck. As soon as the liquid enters my blood stream, it's almost like I can feel where it's going in my body as it pumps through my veins. I shake and start breathing harder. I look down at my body and scream

"What is happening to me?"

Every time she touches my body jolts of pleasure jolt through my body, but unlucky for them, I hate this, because Bloom would have hated this. She rips off my cloths and starts assaulting me in ways that I am not willing to talk about. Fortunately for me, the pain is greater than the pleasure, giving my body the will to fight. A high kick the jaw, and a knee to the stomach gives me time to stand up, even though I'm still tied the chair.

I manage to work up some magic to get my cloths on and undo the ropes. I am charged by to other witches, one in front, and one on left. I charge right at them since the chair is still somewhat tied to me, I swing my body around nicking the white haired in the jaw and the brunette in the torso.

But just as this shit was about to go down, Bloom, Flora, and Musa appear at my side.

"_**Fire arrow!"**_

"_**Stereo Crash!"**_

"_**Luxuriant Ivy!"**_

All three of their major attacks hit the already injured witches. But I have no time to laugh and thank karma, because before I knew it, The Winx teleport me from Hell's worst nightmare.

As soon as they get me sat down on the couch, Bloom shoves past the circle they've made around me and asks the obvious question;

"Roxy, what happened?"

Oh dear Lord how do I answer?

"They injected some w…w...weird liquid I...In my n...Neck, AF….after…. that….Stormy….raped me….." I stutter out, that liquid is messing with me.

They all stare at me for a moment. And then two moments. Oh shit the moments just keep ticking by as they stare at me in horror and awkward silence fills the room faster and thicker than smoke.

"Why are you all stutter-y and jittery?" Stella asks

I don't answer because just then a voice pops into my head, it is a women's. It's so beautiful sounding, almost like she has a mixture of a Scottish and British accent.

"I can help you."

After she says that, the room fades away into just beautiful lights, just countless shapes and patterns. I am only faintly aware of someone screaming my name.

"What did you say?"

"I said I can help you."

"Help me with what?"

You are not in control of anything in your life, you're always quite stressed, and, you are insecure about your body. Am I wrong?

"No, but I wish you were."

"What if I said I can make it so I am wrong? What would you say if I can make you perfect in mere weeks? I can make it so you finally have control over something. Control! Think about it, you would have the reins on something about you for once, and I can burn away your insecurities along with your calories."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Ana."

"I like that name, and if you can do all of that, you are totally a friend."

"I can and more. I am also honored to be your friend, for you are my new project, we are gonna work 24/7 to get you thin, to get you as thin as possible. We will start by putting you on a 600 calorie a day diet no more, no less, no binging, no purging, and how much do you weigh?" She asks

"135 and I don't know if I can do that."

"Imagine feeling lighter than a feather, having no fat at all, you'd be my little butterfly, my sweet protégé. And your new goal is 115. If you can do that, we will set you on the path to pro –Ana in no time. Until we meet again, my little kitty."

"ROXY!" I am pulled back into the real world with a jolt

"What wait, what happened, why are you yelling?" I ask trying to make sure I don't spill anything about Ana.

"Who the hell were you talking to?" Stella asks me worriedly

"No one."

"Oh yeah, because no one is totally your friend." She quips sarcastically

"I think I just got a delusion as a side effect from whatever they put in me." I lie, no one that incredible can be a side affect; Ana must be my angel.

They looked at each other worriedly.

"Do you mind sleeping on the couch? I think I wanna monitor your vitals, that way I can stop something bad from happening."

Oh Techna, no matter how many vitals you monitor on me, none of those will help you monitor my food intake. No one can keep me from Ana! No one!

"Sure."

"Here, have an apple, I'm sure you're hungry."

I was about to start freaking out thinking I was going to have to lower my goal, when I feel something strange come over me.

"No thanks, that drug stuff is messing with me and I don't wanna make it worse." Techna shrugs and puts down the apple.

_Wow Ana, you're fast!_

_Thanks, I will do everything in my power to make you a pro-Ana._

_You're so incredible, I'm already jealous._

_Don't you worry baby Butterfly, I'll have you as thin as me in no time._

So as Techna hooks me up to a monitor, I just chat with Ana in my head all night long, I just chat with my long lost angel about trying to make me thin like her. I'm so jealous; I can nearly see all of her bones! But I promised, I will stay strong and make it through to be skinny!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ogron's P.O.V**

We've all decided, we've all agreed, and we're all excited. We will be surrendering to the Winx in a week, well now five days. We will FINALLY seal away the Earth fairies for good, there will be no chance of escape for them, I feel like a kid on Christmas break, or like I just had sex with more than one girl! I can barely sit still, I am nervous and excited all at the same time.

"How is Duman?" I ask, looking over at Gantlos 'cuddling' with an unconscious Duman. Any other time Duman would have punched him in the nuts, but now even when he's awake I think he is just in so much pain he's longing for comfort, which Gantlos is willing to give.

"His fever is soaring, I am really worried." He replies solemnly. He just looks so depressed, I wish there was a way I could snap him out of it.

"Damn, I wish there was something we could do." I say.

Why is Duman so sick? He is normally the first one to bounce back from an illness; I miss his snide remarks and brutal yet hilarious remarks on fairies, us, and sometimes even himself. I really do miss him; I even miss the annoying things about him. The way he was always so insecure, how he and Gantlos know about each other's love but are too scared to do anything about it, I even miss his spying on my various girlfriends, effectively creeping them out and dumping me.

I would give anything to see Duman sit up and crack a mean, snide remark to Gantlos, or even me. I would give anything to see Duman challenge Anagan to a pointless race and lose with a sore ego, anything would be nice actually.

But he will get better; once the Earth fairies are sealed away humans will stop believing in fairies and our power will return, we'll be on top of the world once again.

Duman suddenly started shaking and groaning. But what he said next hit us all in the face with a fat reality check.

"K...Kill me, someone kill, please….please, I don't want to live like ….this anymore… I can't take another day of…this Hell..." He whimpers out like a pup that has been beaten too many times to be saved.

Gantlos looks like he's about to kill himself, I think I'm about to scream, and Anagan looks like he's about to break.

"No, no, no, Duman listen, you will be fine, you will be back on your feet in no time at all, the Earth fairies will be sealed away again and we will be stronger than ever before." Gantlos soothingly tells him. (Although I think he's telling that more to himself than anyone else.)

"Maybe you three, but if you don't kill me, end me mercifully, then I will." Duman moans out.

Gantlos places his hand over Duman's mouth to keep him from saying anymore nonsense. Anagan puts Duman's hands behind his back and uses his little bit of magic to create ropes around Duman's wrists.

"This is for your own good." Anagan says to Duman

Duman doesn't do anything in response except fall backwards from the exhaustion of trying to stay awake. Gantlos looks at him with this desperate hopeful gleam in his eyes. Duman's eyes flutter open and close as is he's unsure whether to sleep or beg for death.

Anagan gets up and walks out claiming he needed air. I stay right here, because I am not sure about Duman, Gantlos will need help with Duman if Duman tries anything. But then I here Gantlos whisper into Duman's ear.

"You're not gonna give up, not when I need you most do you hear me? I'm not gonna let you hurt yourself, please I'm begging you do not try."

"If you care… so much be merciful, please just get it over with, all you're… doing is dragging my death out. I know I won't make it, my body ….is …..Failing me." Duman whispers back, gasping for air

Gantlos leans down and presses their foreheads together. He wraps his hands around Duman's middle. He smiles and says

"If you don't stop begging I'm gonna friggin' punch you in the balls."

Duman sniggers but then is cut off.

"I'm serious, I'm not gonna kill you, no one is, so there is no point in begging."

"Fine, but..."

"No buts, don't worry, I'm gonna be here for you, I'm gonna take care of you."

Gantlos then reaches behind Duman and undoes the ropes.

Duman stares wide eyed, he opens his mouth but closes it again, and he bites his lip as if he's unsure about what Gantlos had just said. He then places a pale, malnourished hand on Gantlos's cold cheek. They just stare at each other, but his gold eyes become glazed over with a certain hunger I can't describe. He opens his mouth again but this time he uses it. He leans forward ever so slowly and plants a mouthy, desperate peck on Gantlos's lips.

If Duman thinks Gantlos is satisfied with just a lusty, sweet peck on the lips than his fever must have knocked his IQ down by 50 points. Gantlos automatically kisses back with a heavy amount of tongue and teeth. But to my surprise, Duman does too.

**Normal P.O.V**

Gantlos immediately begins to get touchy; he slips his hand under Duman's shirt and runs it up and down. He takes his hands and pushes them against Duman's groin, causing Duman to moan. Duman thrusts his hips up and presses there clothed erections together, causing the both of them to let out weird groans and whines that sound like horses. Gantlos rips Duman's shirt off completely and begins kissing his abs. Gantlos makes quick work of the shape shifter by massaging his clothed erection and kissing/ licking the area of his forming thigh gap. He then shoves his hand beneath Duman's waist band and presses down hard. This causes him to yelp and squeal in surprise.

Ogron stands up quickly and leaves the room with unusual briskness, but with a small smile curving his normally pouty lips.

Gantlos's boner is so big at this point it's uncomfortable, the pressure is so painful, he wants inside of Duman now! If he has to rip Duman's pants off to get to his warmth, so be it! His member is throbbing from the pressure, and he has to constantly lick his lips to keep the small amount of sanity he has left, He wants a taste, now! He grips the waist line with his teeth and pulls down revealing Duman's cement hard member.

Duman unbuttons Gantlos's pants and is almost frightened by the size, thick veins wrap around it like ropes. How the hell is that thing gonna fit?! But Duman is not frightened for long; in fact he gets legit hungry. His mouth waters and he licks his lips like a mad man. Duman can feel his member getting larger and it's only gonna grow along with his lust, unless…

He rolls over, forcing Gantlos on the bottom, and pulls Gantlos's hips up and shoves his member in his hole just a little over half way. Since Gantlos was not expecting this, he groans and whimpers from the pain and beads of sweat form on the back of his neck as he feels the heat from Duman's member inside of him.

"Jesus fucking Christ! Whoa!"

But Gantlos begins to thrust his hips, telling Duman to go deeper, and Duman obliges without a hint of scorn. The feeling of being dominated was a glorious feeling for Gantlos, he could no longer feel the cold hard ground, and he could only feel arousement and jolts of pleasure being shot through his veins as Duman kept hitting his sweet spot over and over without a break.

Duman was just as engrossed, because the harder he did it to Gantlos, the more swollen he could feel his member become.

"So…tight, ahh!" he moans even harder for he feels his climax coming.

His head was throbbing at this point, but there is no way in Hell he's about to give up, no, he wants more of Gantlos's delicious heat and tongue! But his head hurts like Hell; he can't take this much longer. Just as he was about to pull away from Gantlos's body, but Gantlos grips the back of his head and gives him a pleading look.

"No, please, I need more of you!" he whispers shouts through his sexy low groans

"Don't worry, I've got you." Duman says

With one final thrust from the both of them Duman cums inside of Gantlos and breathe a sigh of relief. Gantlos cums just a second after, Duman can feel the hot seed splatter onto his stomach.

"Do you still wanna die?" Gantlos asks with a cheeky smile.

He doesn't know it, but Duman does, he still wants to leave even though he loves Gantlos with his body, heart and soul. Duman puts on a smile and fakes ecstasy.

"Never." This is the first lie he's ever told to Gantlos

**Roxy's P.O.V (5 days later)**

_Must be thinner, must be thinner, must be thinner…_

"Hey Roxy, take this out to table 7 would you?" Brandon asks me

"Of course."

_Emptiness is pure, starvation is the cure, emptiness is pure starvation is the cure…_

"Here you go sir, will there be anything else?"

"No thank you." He says

_Good, that's the potential of more bubbling, oozing fatness gone with the wind. Now, where was I? Oh yes. Thin is perfection, fat is deception, thin is not me, I am fat, but Ana is my strength. Ana, dearest Ana, deliver me from needing food as nourishment._

Yes, this is basically what my days have become. Faking normality, when I know my place, as Ana's butterfly. She's already helped me lose 15 pounds! I haven't weighed myself in a week however, and I'm nervous, I'd better skip lunch again. The results of listening to my angel Ana are absolutely amazing, I can feel my bones. The hunger pangs sort of hurt, but after a while they are like disembodied highs, and the best part is I get them all the time! Today I weigh myself again, because today is the day I'm supposed to have reached my goal, but I am controlling this! My body is still enormous though, and I won't be even closed to satisfied until that number on the scale is in the double digits.

"Hey Roxy, its lunch time!" Riven yells from across the bar

"Okay hold on!" Yeah right. Like I'd put a speck of disgusting, fattening food in my mouth ever again. Ana has me on a new _zero _calorie diet.

I walk into the back room, which is basically a storage room. It's where I hide my scale, calorie incinerating pills, diet plans, and purging sticks. Ana is such an angel, she lets me go on the internet to these sites that are thinspiration, and its working wonders!

I pull out my scale from underneath a box, take a deep breath, and stand on it with hope. I squeal in delight, _99 pounds!_

I guess since I wasn't able to access my scale for a week, I was more paranoid, and this led me to steer clear of all food, and sometimes even water, I gotta do this more often.

Just then Ana's beautiful voice enters my head.

_My baby butterfly, you have earned your wings, you should be the fairy of Ana! This is so honorable; I will do you the honor of letting you see my envied body completely, not just my ribs or legs. Think of me as the ultimate thinspiration._

Now my vision blurs, and the beautiful lights and patterns return, only someone is standing in front of me. No, an angel, the most thin, gorgeous angel I have ever seen. Sometimes she gives me dreams about what I will look like once I am an official pro Ana, but nothing compares to her bones. It's so lovely and horrifying the way her skin stretches over every single bone in her body. She walks up to me and plants a lovely kiss on my forehead. I want her to do more, but then my vision changes back to the ugly stock room.

_If you can lose 36 pounds, you can lose 46, or maybe even 56!_

_ How about 60 pounds? If I do that, my weight will be 75 pounds!_

_ My precious butterfly, you are starting to sound like me!_

_ You really think so?_

_ Be careful I hear that annoying pretty boy Sky coming._

Before I can put my scale away Sky bursts in the door and whimpers;

"Roxy that's enough."

"Enough of what?"

"You want to be 75 pounds? What the Hell is wrong with you?"

"Well keep you're stupid mouth shut and we won't have a problem!"

"Roxy you have a problem! And you need help!"

_Roxy you can't be so defensive, now he knows something is up. But don't worry, I'll help you._

I feel a weird ticklish sensation on my lips as my beautiful Ana talks for me.

"Look, I'm sorry I snapped. I'm just so tired of people saying I have a problem. You see my dance tournaments have a special weight requirement, and if I don't meet them, they will put me in the plus sized division. And that's just too embarrassing for me to deal with."

Believe it or not, this is true, only the weight requirement is 100 pounds, not 75.

"Oh, and they require you to weigh 75 pounds?" He asks sarcastically

"No it's just my personal trainer is making me lose a ton of weight, that way my stomach won't be stretched out as much or as easily. This makes it easier to maintain the minimum weight requirement of 100. Don't worry, I'm gonna gain it all back in no time. But can you promise not to tell anyone? Especially Bloom? I don't want to worry anyone."

Sky looks at me, for a few moments as if he's trying to sense out the lies, but luckily for me, he is one the most naive guys on the planet.

"Well alright, but by next Friday I had better see you shoveling chocolate donuts down your throat." He says, jokingly I hope.

As we walk out of the stock room, I see bloom talking to someone. But then I realize who that is, I know damn well who that Hellish ginger is and I know what he wants. I run up to Bloom and yell.

"Fuck off Ogron! I'm not in the mood to fight"

"Well that's a good thing, considering we don't want to fight, in fact we have no powers left. We want to surrender, in exchange for protection."

What?! Are you feeling okay, Do you have some sort of deadly disease that is effecting your head?" I ask sarcastically

To my surprise, he actually chuckles at my rudeness.

"One would think that, but no, we actually all feel regret for what we did, and we are in dire need of your protection. But thanks for the rudeness."

"Oh come on! You've tried to kill me and take my wings several times! I have the damn right to be pissed and rude!"

"Well the important thing is you're open to our submission and you don't hold a grudge."He says sarcastically.

He smiles at my lack of comeback, and I can't help but feel my lips twitch into a smile I wish I was better at hiding.

"Either way, this is a complicated problem; we should go talk about it in a safer place." Bloom says

As we walk to the shop, I here Blooms cell vibrate.

**Bloom's P.O.V**

I look down at my phone and see that Sky has texted me.

**Bloom, could you keep an eye on Roxy? I think there is something wrong with her.**

**Why? Did something happen?**

**Just listen alright? Try and get her to show you at least a part of her body, like her arm or something. Don't ask questions, just do it.**

_Well that's an odd request. But there must be a reason._

I think for a moment and come up with something.

"Hey Roxy check this out." I say

As she reaches out to grab my phone, her sleeve rolls up just a little bit to reveal an arm so sickly thin, I swear it's like that of a skeleton's. I grab her wrist and roll her sleeve up all the way. I see something that makes me want to gag. She has the words 'Eat Nothing' carved into her skin on her forearm.

**Ogron's P.O.V**

The rest of the group walks ahead while Roxy and Bloom walk a little slower so they are at the back next to me and my comrades. Bloom's voice is hushed but I can hear the anger.

"Roxy what the fuck is this?" I look over and see Bloom has a hold on Roxy's forearm. At first I thought it was a gory tattoo, but now I see its cuts, obviously from a razor or a pair of scissors. And the worst part is in the middle of all the fresh looking cuts, are bloody words that look like they were done just mere hours ago, 'Eat Nothing'.

She snatches her arm back with a glare, but then takes a deep breath and calmly asks;

"Are we playing 20 Questions or walking to the shop?"

Bloom bites her lip as she watches Roxy roll down her sleeve and walk past all of us.

I turn back to Bloom and ask the obvious question.

"What happened to her?"

She just sighs and shakes her head, but I don't push the subject; I am fine without whatever angsty adolescent drama that's making Roxy destroy herself.


	6. Chapter 6

The downhill spiral

Normal P.O.V

The group of fairies and fairy hunters has just arrived in the Sibillini Mountains. Stella was trying to convince Roxy to let her change her outfit. But each time she begged, Roxy politely and calmly refused. Sometimes Roxy and Ogron would exchange small conversations and laugh a bit. Ogron is actually beginning to respect the Earth fairy. Apart from her anorexia and self mutilation, she is an incredibly smart, good looking girl. She has an appreciation for everyone around her, including him. It felt good to Ogron because the only people to ever appreciate Ogron for more than his body were his brothers. Pretty soon to anyone who didn't know them, they would believe they're in love.

As they were walking, they noticed how the sun was going down.

"Hey we are going to rest here for the night okay?" They all agreed

The Wizards were allowed to do what they want and sleep where they want as long as the certain Winx girl in the tent approved. Luckily for them, Roxy had actually thought of that and put an extension charm inside of her tent to make it roomy enough for 5 people. Everyone forgot this however; Italy is a completely different place with a completely different climate. So as soon night fall hit and the weather protecting spells worn off from the surrounding area, a blast of cold air lashed them all like a whip.

Everyone retreated to their tent, except Ogron. While everyone was cozy in their tent, 2 people remained worried for him; Gantlos and Roxy.

Gantlos finally told himself Ogron is just trying to be Mr. Tough Guy. But Roxy got up from her bed, but did something remarkable. She stopped thinking about calorie counting, razors, Ana, and even her own weight. She did this because she wants to talk to Ogron; not have Ana talk for her.

She walked out of the tent and hugged herself for warmth, but her efforts were in vein; because of her condition Roxy is always cold. Sew walks for a bit and sees Ogron sitting with his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs. But it's not how he's sitting that amazes her; he managed to find, through the densely wooded area, a ledge with a view of everything. It was absolutely breath taking because in the distance, because not only is the moon a spotlight in the sky, you can see a city just before the horizon, its twinkling different colored lights are really something to be envied.

Ogron looks and sees Roxy awestruck by the spectacular view he found. He smiles.

"Roxy, don't you know it's naughty to sneak out of bed in the middle of the night."

Roxy smiles and sits next to him for warmth, she is grateful he isn't questioning her.

"I'm sorry." She says

"Why are you sorry?"

"Well, I've been a total bitch all day to you, and your best friend is crippled with disease."

He winces at the bluntness of her words, but is taken back by what she said.

"Don't be sorry, you have every right to be furious with me. But I am grateful for the empathetic apology for Duman; I've never been so worried."

"I really hope he gets better, believe or not I like your sadistic smile more than your depressing frown."

"Hey by the way, I wanted to say sorry for how awful I was treating you before. I tried to kill you several times, take your wings, and was an ass about it in the process. I'm amazed as to how you didn't crack from all the pressure we put you through." He says with a sad, sorry smile

"You're wrong." She says immediately

"I'm sure you had a reason to want to steal my wings, you are not an ass, and in fact you're sweater than I ever thought possible, I wish guys would learn a thing or 2 from you. And you're also wrong about the pressure. You didn't put pressure on me at all, but I did crack from the pressure of other things like an egg on a brick wall."

Ogron sits there stunned; this girl is so damn selfless it's almost depressing!

They don't look at each other, until Roxy squeals in delight and points up at the sky.

"Oh my God is it snowing?"

"I believe so." Ogron says trying not to laugh at Roxy who is squealing and jumping around in the newly fallen snow like a 4 year old.

He smiles, he is happy to see Roxy so excited, especially since he knows her condition can cause major depression.

After a few minutes, Roxy is out of breathe, and giggly sitting next to Ogron. He looks over and sees a few snowflakes are tangled into her hair, and more are accumulating. He smiles at her warmly as he pushes her long, scene bangs away from her face. He soon frowns though when he sees that even her face is beginning to look emaciated.

"Roxy, how long have you had an eating disorder?"

Roxy stares at him as if he's threatened to murder her and her animals. But she takes a deep breath to hold back the flood of tears she can feel coming.

"I've always struggled with my weight, but about a month ago I was attacked by a group of witches called the Trix, and ever since then I have been possessed by Ana."

"You talk about your anorexia like it's a person."

"Ogron if I tell you why you will promise you will never tell a soul unless it's absolutely necessary. "

"I swear to the great Gods above no one will know unless it's the proper occasion for such a topic."

Roxy takes a deep breath before starting.

"I talk about her like that because she is a real person. 100's of years ago, a girl named Annalisa Courtney Rosanne was the first one to die of this disease because her father forced her to feel joy and beauty from pain and suffering. When she died at the age of 12, her spirit for some reason never passed on to rest in peace. Because of this, she became obsessed with thinness and making other girls feel the pain she did of forcing your own body into starvation for the sake of not feeling thin enough. But it became something more for people who had no one, and was in control of nothing. It made them feel good to watch their own body turn to bones because they thought they were in control of everything they were doing to their bodies. But she forced people like her to become obsessed with seeing bones, making yourself bleed, and throwing up your stomach to watch the numbers on the scale drop. A few select people however she does worse things to. Like possess them entirely, and force them to do whatever she wants…..

"Wait hold on what does all of this horrid stuff have to do with you?" He asks worriedly

"I am one of those few select people. Once she has a hold on my soul completely, she will starve me to death. After I die I will come back as one of her servant spirits and kill off little girls just like she…" Roxy doesn't continue because she begins to sob.

Ogron feels tears spring to his own eyes as he watches his friend tell him the story of her gruesome future. He pulls on Roxy shoulder, causing her head to rest on his shoulders, he kisses her forehead, cheek, neck, chin, and lastly lips.

"Roxy don't do this! You need to eat." He begs

Roxy's body begins to twitch and shake, but all of a sudden, she sits up with perfect posture like a girl in church politely listening to a sermon. He watches in horror as her hair turns black and her violet eyes turn into a pale, icy grey. When she speaks, he can tell her voice would be beautiful if she wasn't growling and yelling. It's almost like a beautiful mixture of Scottish and British.

"No I don't! I won't! I can't…" She sounds like a friggin demon!

"Ana please let go of Roxy! She has done nothing to you." Ogron begs as he watches 'Roxy' stand up to leave.

'Roxy' turns to him. She looks crazed, her hair is all frizzy and tangled, she is slightly hunched over, she has a gruesome smile painted on her face, and even through the hoodie he can see Roxy's body is so emaciated skeletons are probably jealous. She licks her lips and rasps out like a mad woman;

"I believe in control, the only force strong enough to bring order to the chaos that is my life! I believe in perfection! I believe in salvation by trying just a bit harder than I did yesterday. I believe in a holy black and white world! The losing of weight! The abnegation of the body! And a life of Thin!"

Ogron was about to reach out and embrace Roxy when she turned and said something that made Ogron's blood freeze.

"If you touch Roxy one more time I'll find away to infect you, ya got that pretty boy? The more you touch her the more she wants to obey you instead of me." She threatens

He didn't care if he got infected, Roxy needs help. He embraces her like the world is gonna end.

Eventually she hugs back and looks up at him, her eyes are back to violet and her hair is slowly changing back.

"You see what I mean Ogron! I can't do anything until spiffy is cured."She wails.

"Roxy I think I'll sleep with you in your bed tonight, just to make sure Ana won't any anything." Ogron states firmly

"Thank you so much! Ogron I'm so scared, she is so awful, all I can ever think about is bones and calories!" She screeches in fear.

Ogron picks the sobbing girl up bridal style and carries her back to the warm and cozy tent, this is gonna take a lot of explanation that they don't have.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gantlos's P.O.V**

"Now what the hell happened to you two?"

"It's a long story." Ogron says to me with an obvious note of exhaustion.

It's been about an hour since Roxy left the tent to look for Ogron, I thought she was just going to check on him or bring him back in like ten or fifteen minutes. But no, an _hour_ later, Ogron comes back holding a sobbing Roxy, covered in snow, with tear tracks streaking his own face. Roxy is shivering like a psycho, and is muttering something about a girl named Ana under her breath. Funny, if I didn't know her, I'd think she's….

Wait, no! Not the most annoyingly, yet admittedly sweet fairy I've ever met, right? Innocent, sweet, quirky, and actually smart; She's like a parent's wet dream, why would she want to? No, this can't be right; the girl practically dissolves into tears at the thought of stepping on a beetle, how the hell could she willingly starve herself to death?

I am proven wrong though when Ogron takes off her soaking wet hoodie. She would be such a gorgeous girl if she wasn't a skeleton. I can quite literally see nearly every bone in her damn body. It's friggin disgusting! Every time she moves I am watching feeble bones move under her paper thin, pale skin. Her ribs are prominent, her arm bones are, her legs are, and her spine is too! Her breasts are small but would be perky if they had something to hold on too.

Just then I feel someone stir behind me, Anagan is waking up. His eyes open and he slurs like a drunken man.

"Which one of the pretty girls is cryin'?"

I don't want to look at skeletal Roxy anymore, so I look away and point at her; Anagan gasps. Now mind you, we've seen anorexics before, but never like this. He sits up like his veins are injected with pure caffeine, and then puts his hand over his mouth in shock. But almost like when Duman first begged for death we were taken back when Roxy started choking out words like someone was trying to stop her.

"She wants me Ogron; she needs more bones right now. She wants me to purge until I dry…." She then starts to groan and hold her stomach

Ogron puts his head in his hands; he then takes a deep breath and runs his hand through his bloody red hair. It doesn't look like he's done any actual crying, but I know his damn will burst soon. He then shakes his head back and forth while rubbing his eyes.

"God damn it not now! No tears. Stop, stop, stop. Stop it!" He curses under his breath taking in deep hitched breaths like any second now is when the waterworks will flow.

"What in the name of God happened?" I ask

Ogron gives me this sad, desperate look and climbs into a bed with her. She is basically using him as a pillow and support. Ogron pulls the sheet up around him and her and uses his arms to give her boney upper body extra support. He calmly begins rubbing small circles in her back before telling me the whole story to me and Anagan.

After he is done, he makes me and Anagan swear to secrecy unless it's necessary. He breaths more calmly, and Roxy has finally fallen asleep. Ogron looks at her, then me, and then the tent's roof. He closes his eyes and says.

"If any of the other girls try to expose her, please help me, they are starting to get suspicious of my constant help."

"Sure. And speaking of that why are you constantly helping?" I ask, trying not smile.

"Hey I'm too tired to play 20 questions, maybe another time if I ever get the chance to feel like it." He says with a sad, weary smile before cuddling up next to Roxy like her mutt probably does.


	8. Chapter 8

**Anagan's P.O.V**

The first thing I see when I wake up is the tents roof. Oh Shit! Was last night just a dream, oh Jesus please tell me it was.

I brave looking over at Roxy's bed which is right next to Ogron's (Such a shocker) but it has not been used. Roxy is still as skeletal as she was last night, but in the daylight it looks just plain gross and pitiful. Looking at her emaciated is like watching one of those commercials where people beg for money by showing horrible footage about beaten animals; I have done nothing to those animals yet I feel so guilty I swear I feel like I just kicked a pregnant pitbull.

The only reason I care about this fairy in particular is because Ogron has this massive crush on the girl that causes him to harden the second you mention her name, and that's doing something! Ogron is one of the pickiest guys I have ever known. My standards include the following; Big boobs, nice smile, down to Earth, and big thighs. His standards are; Big boobs, small waist, wide hips, big thighs, no brown eyes, unnatural hair color, punk/gothic style, funny, down to Earth, badass, singer or dancer, and the list just keeps going!

It's so strange because, as far as I know, Roxy doesn't even meet half of that criterion. It's understandable for Ogron to cross maybe one thing off his list of must-haves in a woman because he's feeling generous, but nearly the whole list? That's as crazy as Gantlos hating Duman or vise versa.

But regardless of how picky he was in the past, he has clearly found joy in this girl; now if only he would make it official.

As you can probably see, we are all like brothers, and we have an unspoken, pesky rule; brothers before common sense. And Ogron is displaying this rule with perfection; he's cuddled up next to the poor girl like a six year old and his favorite toy. (Of course Roxy may very well be his favorite toy depending on how far they are in there relationship.)

I just wish there was a way to help her, maybe then Ogron will stop acting like Gantlos.

Secretly I envy my brothers; they always seem to get long lasting beautiful relationships while I get one night stands where, if I'm lucky, I'll get a suck and a few deeper than normal kisses. But none of my relationships have ever lasted more than a month, and I've been around for centuries, I want a keeper now damn it! Oh well, I guess I'll just keep learning from every woman that passes through.

**Gantlos's P.O.V**

I hear the sound of the Winx's giggling, hyena like laughter outside the tent as they run around like frantic lost children. This and other sounds woke everyone else in the tent. I turn to Ogron who has just sat up and gently nudged Roxy awake.

"I love how you treat her like an angle and yet if that were anyone of us you'd be screaming in our ears to get off our lazy asses."

"Shut up." Ogron grumbles

"So, shall we greet the bitches?" I ask with a smile

Ogron laughs, but Roxy then shoots a nasty glare in my direction.

"Hey! Most of them are my friends!"

"I would say I'm sorry but lying is not a kind thing to do." I say sarcastically

At this, she giggles, and it sounds much more calm and sweet compared to the Winx. Deciding to mess with her, I give her a cheeky smile.

"So did you and your boyfriend sleep well?"

"He's not my boyfriend." She huffs.

Ogron looks at her almost hurt. She looks back at him, looking quite pissed.

"What?" she asks

"What do mean what? I thought…" Ogron trails off and looks guilty

Awkward silence fills the tent that's so thick it's like fog. Did I hit a nerve or something? She gets up as fast as she can and shoves her black hoodie over her grayish black studded jeans and walks out in a hurry.

Ogron sighs and glares, but he is loyal and decides to follow.

**Ogron's P.O.V**

As soon as I leave the tent, I get a questionable look from Bloom.

"What did you say to Roxy, she walked off looking super pissed?"

I groan inwardly

"Which way?"

She gives me a suspicious look, but points northwest, where I headed off to last night.

I walk away quickly to avoid any more questions.

When I arrive at the spot me and Roxy had sat, I hear her crying. I'm not good when girls cry out of emotional pain, because I rarely know what I've done.

She turns around quickly and gasps. Words come out of her mouth faster than a machine gun.

"I'm so sorry Ogron! Listen I know what I said was a total dick move and I shouldn't have said it but I just didn't know and I was scared that you would be insulted if I said we were together! I just don't know! You're such a sweet guy and I think I just completely misunderstood the situation but you are just so comforting and everything that I hoped for but, damn, I'm sorry I just made things awkward between us, I feel so stupid…"

I stopped listening after that because my mind was going nuts.

_She thinks I'm the sweetest, most comforting guy she could ever hope for! How?_

I start thinking clearly again, but I don't care about her apology. She doesn't need to apologize because she just acted out of fear. So, without warning, I walk up to her and put my hand over her mouth.

"Roxy do I look like I'm mad, in fact, I wanna play a game." I say playfully

"A game?" She asks, thoroughly confused

"Yes. And close your eyes, the rules of this game are simple, just listen to me."

She closes her eyes, but still looks confused.

"Alright, now hold your arms up just a little bit."

She does this, and has a bit more of an obedient expression on.

"And finally, open your mouth." I say, trying not to smile

She opens her mouth just wide enough so I can't pick on her.

I bend down and stick my tongue in her mouth; the game is called "Make out with me". She takes to the game very well, because she closes her eyes and closes her lips over my mouth, and then starts a wrestling match with our tongues. Her arms wrap around my middle, and mine wrap around her ass. I squeeze it just slightly, making her moan. After what seems like hours of just pure mouth on mouth, hard core love, we break for air.

"I like this game." She says with a dreamy sigh

"I like it because I get to play it with my girlfriend."

"Well then boyfriend, we can't leave a game unfinished." She says before captivating my face and neck once more. This is the best day of my life for sure.


	9. Chapter 9

With the Winx/Bloom's P.O.V

"Hey guys, have you noticed something strange about Roxy?" I ask, nonchalantly

"Yes, and with Ogron. I swear they're in love!" Stella says all giggly

"Oh come on Stella, how do you know they aren't great friends, when I was in Elementary school my best friend was a kid named Tony." I reason.

"Bitch please! You were in elementary school, at that age boys barely even understand why they have a penis let alone when they need to grow up and use it! And I want them both together! They would make an adorable couple, and plus after Spiffy, I haven't seen her laugh once unless one of the Wizards were around, more specifically Ogron." Stella argued back

"I thought you were The Fairy of the Sun or some bullshit like that, not the fairy of idle adolescent gossip. And why do you use the word bitch as a term of endearment?" Gantlos growled

"Well sorry you're in denial Mr. Groan's a-lot! But it's true! Your baddass, immortal ex-fairy hunter leader fell for not just a fairy, but the sweetest damn one of us all!"

"Stella come on, you have no proof that they are together." I say, hoping that she will drop the subject

"Yes I do! Everyone follow me!" She declared and started walking towards the direction Roxy and Ogron had headed.

Everyone looked at each other, but decided to follow since she'll only bitch about it more until they give into her demands. I hope she doesn't do anything too stupid.

We walk and walk until we all here human noises loud and clear, but the voices weren't talking; they are _moaning._

We walk just a bit farther, expecting to see Roxy and Ogron making out, which was true in a sense. But what shocked us all (except the wizards because they believe Ogron will tell them what he wants them to know) is Roxy's body. Ogron has his shirt off to reveal sculpted, beautiful muscles that stretch over a slightly under weight frame but that's only because they were too poor to by food for every day.

But Roxy is so thin it's like she's transparent. I can see every bone in her body moving beneath the surface of her paper thin, pale skin. Everyone keeps quite in shock as we see Roxy's anorexia at its worst while she's making out with her former worst enemy. Stella did not take to the whole 'Roxy starving herself to death' development and started yelling right away, frightening the poor couple.

"You little bitch! How can you call yourself a friend when you do things like this to yourself?"

Roxy and Ogron spin around in total shock, but Roxy immediately recovers.

"What the Hell is wrong with you? How can you call yourself a friend when you think I did something to you! The only thing that's changed is me! Ana is for the better!"

"Did you just say Ana?" I ask quietly

Ogron shakes his head behind her back; he's telling us to stop questioning her.

"Roxy, what happened to you? You went from too fat to too skinny!" Stella yells

"I can never be too skinny, in fact I'm still enormous, but I'm trying to get to a point where I don't look too fat as Stella says. I have nothing to worry about, and neither do you." She says

"Ugh I see you're uncooperative when it comes to shit like this, but in other important plot twists, you were making out with your former enemy that reminds me of Satan!" She screeches

"He is nothing like Satan, he's amazing! And yes, I have the damn right to make out with whoever I love."

"But you can't love someone at…."

"…first sight? But isn't that how you said you and Brandon fell in love? Weren't you bragging about the fact he wanted to marry you at first sight?"

"Hey guys, we should get moving along the trail." Techna says, cooling off the heated discussion.

"You're right, we should keep going." Ogron says before anything comes out of Stella's mouth

"Well before you go, can Roxy at least put her hood back on?" Stella said eyeing Roxy with obvious disgust.

Roxy shoves the hood back on and practically runs back to camp. Ogron sighs and says

"And she was actually starting to smile again." Before running after her.

Once they are out of sight we all glare at Stella.

"What?"

"You couldn't have been a little more compassionate? Can't you see she has a serious medical condition?" Musa snaps

"How can you expect me to protect someone who dresses like a Goth and acts like an Emo. In case you guys haven't noticed, she's basically left us for the wizards even after every time they've tried to hurt her and every time we've tried to help her, she's just too evil looking."

We all roll our eyes and continue to walk back, as much as I love Stella, I can't help but think Roxy will do something even worse to herself now because of Stella's harsh criticism. Roxy's emotions have become so sensitive that the slightest insult can hurt her thanks to Spiffy. And her graduating high school at 14 does not help, and with her only being 16 she is at the final, vulnerable stage of development.

We were walking slowly, just meandering along, taking our sweet time to get back to the camp when we heard a voice scream

"I WILL MAKE ROXY SKINNY, SHE WILL BE FOREVER MORE PURE!"

It almost sounds British with a mixture of Scottish, but whoever and whatever that was is after Roxy and it's up to us to help her.

We begin to run and the closer we get the more we hear.

"Come on! Don't you wanna play the skinny game? Whoever gets skinny first wins! But I'd hurry Roxy and Duman already has a head start!

"What do you mean Duman?" We see Gantlos asks a seriously too skinny, black haired girl once we get to camp.

"Duman, my precious little Duman, is already infected with my skinny virus, and though Roxy had it long before him, he's not far behind her." She says with a motherly, yet eerie smile.

Another plot twist, great, it's just what we needed, that's just God damn perfect. Something tells me it will take more than a heated batch of kisses to get Roxy back to normal this time. And now she's not the only one to be worrying about, if Duman is truly infected, who knows how long it will be before Ana get's us all infected; we are in some seriously screwy trouble.


	10. Chapter 10

**A few more reviews please? I need inspiration, or in poor Roxy's case thinspiration. Thanks, yall have been amaze balls! **


End file.
